Leopard Seal
Leopard Seals are power full large types of seals that are the second largest Seal in Antartica with a natural in born want to eat penguins.They have been recorded as the longest lasting enemy of the penguins sense ancient times.They are the master minds behind the evil and power full Ditto used in many weopons as well as one they helped invent along with the HunEmpire known as the EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke which is thought to be the most power full ditto based weopon in Anartica. Species information Leopard Seals are a species of Seal that live all over Antarctica usualy in large groups. They are actually quite big, about twice the size of an average human. They spend more time in the water than penguins and are in fact the penguins natural enemies explaining why they have been recorded as penguin's number one enemy sense Ancient Times.Thhey attack shoals of penguins in the water and try to Ditto poison them and/or eat them.They have a built in natural urge to eat penguins and/or harm them in any way possible.Their coloration inclueds dark grey back and white under its belly. Like most carnivores (Carnivore not meaning they like to go to the carnival), its front teeth are sharp, but its molars lock together in a way that allows them to sieve krill from the water, similar to the mostly unknown Crabeater seal. Leopard seals occupy many areas around the Antarctic coastline. Their leader is Great Lee, who has militarized the leopard seals into an army that is. Nonetheless, is kept down by the USA's National Guard and Freezeland's Navy. Certain areas of Antarctica's coastline, like 90-150 Shelf are cut off from penguins due to he high amount of Leopard Seals there but some brave penguins have attempted to cross these dangerous areas how ever none of them have returned so far until in 2010 a tape was found recording the leopard seals close up in their natural habitat leading to a large amount of data about these creatures that was previously undiscovered. Biology Leopard seals are southern sea seals and are the largest seal in the Antarctic after the Southern Elephant Seal. They are the only seal in the genus Hydurga and are in the family Phocidae (the earless seals). Leopard seals are designed to be excellent predators. They have features of a sea lion, but they are seals because they use their back limbs to swim. Their mouths is also specialised; their jaws are very loose and they can dislocate their jaws to latch onto bigger prey. A noted weakness of the leopard seal is their inability to go into deep water. They are streamlined and more suited to charging around the coastline and catching various fish and diving birds (like penguins). but unlike other seals they don't dive deep in the water in search of foods like tuna and squid. Trivia *They co-invented the EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke *They invented modern Ditto *Many penguins are angry at Ben Hun for working with leopard seals in the EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke project. *Leopard Seals are the second strongest type of seal in Antartica that being one of the main reason they are considered so highly dangerous. Category:Villains